20th Century Studios/Other
1981–1994 12137139_1_x.jpg|Early version of the logo on a morning sky background, as seen in an eight-layered glass painting. vlcsnap-2013-03-30-11h34m17s234.png 20th Century FOX Logo 1981(2).jpg 20th Century FOX Logo 1990.jpg|Open matte version 20th Century Fox 1981 Recolor.jpg vlcsnap-2015-04-03-19h24m49s112.png|1982 version with only two rear searchlights instead of three. Used on the beginning of the 20th Century Fox Television logo at the time. vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h42m43s219.png vlcsnap-2013-09-08-05h56m06s134.png vlcsnap-2013-04-03-06h31m37s52.png SearchlightlessFoxStructure.jpg|Version without the rear searchlights. vlcsnap-2013-10-03-19h15m52s80.png vlcsnap-2013-10-03-19h32m40s170.png vlcsnap-2012-12-28-16h46m27s64.png Logo 20th century fox 1981-1993.jpg 20th Century Fox.jpg 20th Century Fox 1982282282.jpg The 1981 20th Century Fox logo.png 5cc0233c5d2d8f608c4da42fec0a66b5.png Y7Z9zkBd5i_1VYGIcrkITw18460.jpg 20th Century FOX Logo 1983 copy.jpg|Extremely rare black & white version GW264H140.jpg|A pink searchlight? 20th Century Fox - Predator 2 (1990).jpg vlcsnap-2013-11-08-11h17m31s233.png|''The Pirate Movie'' (1982) TCF the man from snowy river.png|''The Man from Snowy River'' (1982) 20th Century Fox - The Verdict (1982).jpg|''The Verdict'' (1982) kqIqK4ItpZ1ZFFcrlZrbIg50030.jpg|''Kiss Me Goodbye'' (1982) vlcsnap-2013-03-15-19h11m05s173.png|''Bill Cosby: Himself'' (1983) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-14h05m36s205.png|''Porky's II: The Next Day'' (1983) 20th Century Fox (old).jpg|''Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi'' (1983) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-11h06m16s135.png|''Silkwood'' (1983) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h40m46s160.png|''The Flamingo Kid'' (1984) vlcsnap-2013-02-12-11h43m49s1.png|''Porky's Revenge'' (1985) 20th Century Fox - Prizzi's Honor (1985).png|''Prizzi's Honor'' (US, 1985) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h04m24s141.png|''Commando'' (1985) 20th Century Fox Highlander.png|''Highlander'' (US, 1986) FoxBigTroubleinLittleChina.png|''Big Trouble in Little China'' (1986) Aliens (1986).jpg|''Aliens'' (1986) The Fly.png|''The Fly'' (1986) 20th Century Fox - Predator (1987).png|''Predator'' (1987) vlcsnap-2013-11-08-10h16m03s219.png|''Raising Arizona'' (1987) ZPQ5U7zIECeOOCCslEFJ4Q663100.jpg|''The Sicilian'' (1987) vlcsnap-2013-01-01-04h51m53s7.png|''BIG'' (1988) Die Hard (1988).png|''Die Hard'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-05-02-15h13m39s1.png|''Gleaming the Cube'' (1989) vlcsnap-2013-10-03-19h30m08s191.png|''Say Anything...'' (1989) 7bQwyRdN0t3zoRLeYm4U0w19930.jpg|''Weekend at Bernie's'' (1989) vlcsnap-2013-07-16-03h19m56s176.png|''The Abyss'' (1989) The War of the Roses (1989).png|''The War of the Roses'' (1989) vlcsnap-2013-06-08-17h48m45s121.png|''Vital Signs'' (1990) Die Hard 2 (1990).png|''Die Hard 2'' (1990) 20th Century Fox 1981 logo.jpg|''The Exorcist III'' (1990) eGhvbGN6MTI=_o_20th-century-fox-1982.jpg|''Pacific Heights'' (1990) TFC - Markedfordeath.jpg|''Marked for Death'' (1990) Home Alone (1990).png|''Home Alone'' (1990) 20th Century Fox - Predator 2 (1990).png|''Predator 2'' (1990) The 1981 20th Century Fox logo (Snow Variant).jpg|''Edward Scissorhands'' (1990) The 1981 20th Century Fox logo.jpeg|''Sleeping with the Enemy'' (1991) Class Action (1991).png|''Class Action'' (1991) gDGGhL3Ppvs76SwLLB-cfA25954.jpg|''Dying Young'' (1991) Fox logo from Point Break 1991.png|''Point Break'' (1991) J71T-l95IkTFwZ1rBEVd6A25455.jpg|''White Men Can't Jump'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-07-05-12h30m18s204.png|''FernGully: The Last Rainforest'' (1992) FOX logo from Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992).png|''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-04-09-01h36m46s26.png|''Alien 3'' (1992) 8e48ccafdf90ae0c4f89cae126751c1f.jpg|''Alien'' (1979, 1992 reissue) Home Alone 2 (1992).png|''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-06-26-22h21m01s38.png|''The Sandlot'' (1993) xxlrGkF2FX14_IvX67THPQ782878.jpg|''Robin Hood: Men in Tights'' (1993) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h26m22s213.png|''Mrs. Doubtfire'' (1993) vlcsnap-2015-10-04-06h25m39s96.png|''Speed'' (1994) TCF - Airheads (1994).png|''Airheads'' (1994) 20th Century Fox - Tora! Tora! Tora! (1970).jpg|''Tora! Tora! Tora!'' (1970, 1994 reissue) 20th Century Fox (Alien Isolation).jpg|''Alien: Isolation'' (2014, video game) 1994–2010 20th Century Fox Film Corporation.jpg|Corporate logo 20th Century Fox 1994 Prototype Logo.jpg|Prototype version TCF-1994-logo.jpg 627cf39d3397bf81fc5502ed34f309b8.png Vlcsnap-2015-10-13-18h16m43s678.png|Logo without byline and registered trademark symbol 20th Century Fox Without Searchlights.png|Logo without searchlights cbk.jpg|Logo seen inside the studio. 20th century fox-logo.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-09-00h51m19s106.png vlcsnap-2013-11-25-07h41m03s207.png Snapshot - 82.jpg Logo 20th century fox.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-13-20h41m55s250.png 20th Century FOX Logo 1994(2).jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-15-09h22m17s131.png 2013_06_01_13_05_29_580x328_0001.jpg|Full open matte Fox_(1).jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-14-19h36m06s54.png|2008 enhanced version vlcsnap-2013-01-06-21h56m02s65.png|Bylineless version 20th century fox 1994 logo open matte 4.jpg|Open matte bylineless version TCF-open-matte-1994.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-30-19h03m27s138.png TCFbylineless.png TCFbylineless1.png TCFbylineless2.png TCFbylineless3.png vlcsnap-2013-11-10-04h00m30s220.jpg asasasadsfgd.png VERY RARE 20th Century Fox logo.jpg|A very rare version of the logo 20th Century Fox USA Version.jpg 2012-94-TCF-NewsCorporation.png|Version used on TCF's Throwback Trailers in 2014, with the News Corporation byline intact Screen Shot 2018-08-22 at 11.45.33 AM.png|''True Lies'' (1994) vlcsnap-2014-02-04-13h25m36s40.png|''Speed'' (1994) 20th Century Fox (The Scout).jpg|''The Scout'' (1994) 20th Century FOX Logo 1994.jpg|''Miracle on 34th Street'' (1994) The Pagemaster (1994).png|''The Pagemaster'' (1994) vlcsnap-2013-11-07-21h47m41s73.png|''Nell'' (1994) Die Hard With A Vengeance (1995).png|''Die Hard: With a Vengeance'' (1995) Braveheart(International).jpg|''Braveheart'' (International, 1995) vlcsnap-2013-05-19-08h48m08s186.png|''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie'' (1995) Tcf-mcmullen-vhs-pepsi9072.png|''The Brothers McMullen'' (1995) Vlcsnap-2014-03-21-03h56m10s13.png|''Strange Days'' (1995) GW464H342.png|''Far from Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-01-11-21h13m06s121.png|''Dunston Checks In'' (1996) vlcsnap-2014-02-05-11h28m31s61.png|''Girl 6'' (1996) TFC - Independenceday.jpg|''Independence Day'' (1996) vlcsnap-2015-04-29-13h11m18s222.png|''Chain Reaction'' (1996) vlcsnap-2014-02-04-13h23m01s38.png|''The Crucible'' (1996) 20th Century Fox.JPG|''Star Wars: Episodes IV-VI'' (1977-83, 1997 reissues) pi2c4vPFV7xoWVCumG8gfg1040789.jpg|''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-11-25-07h39m50s53.png|''Inventing the Abbotts'' (1997) 20th Century Fox - Volcano (1997).jpg|''Volcano'' (1997) Speed2A.PNG|''Speed 2: Cruise Control'' (1997, A) Speed2B.PNG|''Speed 2: Cruise Control'' (1997, B) Speed2C.PNG|''Speed 2: Cruise Control'' (1997, C) 20th Century Fox (The Edge).jpg|''The Edge'' (1997) The 1994 20th Century Fox logo.jpg|''Soul Food'' (1997) 20CFRomanov.png|''Anastasia'' (1997) 20th Century Fox - Alien Resurrection (1997).jpg|''Alien: Resurrection'' (1997) Home Alone 3 (1997).png|''Home Alone 3'' (1997) Screen Shot 2017-04-09 at 11.21.19 AM.png|''The Wiggles Movie'' (Australia, 1997) vlcsnap-2014-02-04-11h01m32s114.png|''Titanic'' (International, 1997) 20th Century Fox (Firestorm).jpg|''Firestorm'' (1998) 20th Century Fox (Great Expectations).jpg|''Great Expectations'' (1998) TCF (The Newton Boys).png|''The Newton Boys'' (1998) TCF the object of my affection.jpg|''The Object of My Affection'' (1998) WD4N1iIQtc4lP7Bdlvx7oA1204318.jpg|''Bulworth'' (1998) lBQ7lTjgS6n7cLuFQtIJdA30810.jpg|''The Simpsons'' - "When You Dish Upon a Star" (1998) TCF the x files fight the future.jpg|''The X Files: Fight the Future'' (1998) Vlcsnap-2014-03-29-13h00m29s7.png|''Dr. Dolittle'' (1998) GW546H308.jpg|''Ever After: A Cinderella Story'' (1998) GW521H292.jpg|''How Stella Got Her Groove Back'' (1998) 20thCenturyFox-1994logo-2013revision.jpg|''The Siege'' (1998) Tcf_red_thin_line_(1998).png|''The Red Thin Line'' (1998) Vlcsnap-2014-03-21-04h21m33s126.png|''Wing Commander'' (1999) bandicam 2013-06-14 11-52-51-485.jpg|''Never Been Kissed'' (1999) TCF_Entrapment.png|''Entrapment'' (1999) Vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h18m31s136.png|''Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-07-16-16h58m53s32.png|''Stir of Echoes'' (International, 1999) vlcsnap-2014-02-05-11h26m05s136.png|''Drive Me Crazy'' (1999) 20th Century Fox (Fight Club).jpg|''Fight Club'' (1999) The Beach (2000).png|''The Beach'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-10-15-09h30m12s9.png|''Big Momma's House'' (2000) 20CFTAE.png|''Titan A.E.'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-11-18-09h35m50s121.png|''Me, Myself & Irene'' (2000) Fox X-Men 2000.jpg|''X-Men'' (2000) Fox X-Men 1 A.jpg|''X-Men'' (2000, A) Sunset Strip (2000).png|''Sunset Strip'' (2000) vlcsnap-2013-05-18-17h13m46s187.png|''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) Bedazzled (2000).png|''Bedazzled'' (2000) vlcsnap-2014-02-12-02h07m29s201.png|''The Legend of Bagger Vance'' (International, 2000) TCF Man of Honer.png|''Men of Honor'' (2000) 20th Century Fox logo 1994.jpg|''Cast Away'' (2000) 20th Century Fox 1990 logo.png|''Dude, Where's My Car?'' (2000) Fox_Moulin_Rouge.jpg|''Moulin Rouge!'' (2001) DDL 2 20th CF.jpg|''Dr. Dolittle 2'' (2001) Planet of the Apes (2001).jpg|''Planet of the Apes'' (2001) b3ZRNV5XIFsAhLJIsRsPDg29162.jpg|''Shallow Hal'' (2001) 20160102.jpg|''Kung Pow! Enter the Fist'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-12-28-05h55m29s94.png|''Ice Age'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-06-26-21h18m55s135.png|''Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones'' (2002) 20th Century Fox (1994, Minority Report variant).png|''Minority Report'' (2002) 20th Century Fox (1994, Road to Perdition variant).png|''Road to Perdition'' (2002) Fox X-2.jpg|''X2'' (2003) Fox_logo_daredevil_2003.png|''Daredevil'' (2003) GW854H480.jpg|''Phone Booth'' (2003) GW405H227.jpg|''The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen'' (2003) 20th Century Fox Master and Commander The Far Side of the World.png|''Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World'' (2003) vlcsnap-2014-02-04-11h10m22s242.png|''Cheaper by the Dozen'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-07-11-00h07m28s211.png|''Catch That Kid'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-10-01-04h30m34s186.png|''Man on Fire'' (2004) Screenshot (124).png|''The Day After Tomorrow'' (2004) Garfield_The_Movie_(2004).png|''Garfield: The Movie'' (2004) vlcsnap-2014-02-04-13h15m53s101.png|''I, Robot'' (2004) 20th Century Fox (1994, Alien vs. Predator variant).png|''Alien vs. Predator'' (2004) 20th Century Fox - Flight of the Phoenix (2004).jpg|''Flight of the Phoenix'' (2004) 20th Century Fox Logo Fat Albert 2004.jpg|''Fat Albert'' (2004) Fox The Girl Next Door.jpg|''The Girl Next Door'' (2004) Screenshot_2015-12-28-08-30-15.png|''Elektra'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-08-31-16h50m03s52.png|''Because of Winn-Dixie'' (2005) Robots (2005).png|''Robots'' (2005) 20th Century Fox 2006 logo.png|''Guess Who'' (International, 2005) 20th Century Fox Star Wars.png|''Star Wars: Episode III -- Revenge of the Sith (2005)'' RPOwz2jKwzu3xy3aErOAdQ16819.jpg|''Kingdom of Heaven'' (2005) Fantasticfour20051.jpg|''Fantastic Four'' (2005, A) fantasticfour20052.jpg|''Fantastic Four'' (2005, B) fantasticfour20053.jpg|''Fantastic Four'' (2005, C) vlcsnap-2014-02-03-12h36m52s99 (2).png|''Grandma's Boy'' (2006) Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-01h04m01s227.png|''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' (2006) Fox X-Men The Last Stand.jpg|''X-Men: The Last Stand'' (2006) GarfieldATailOfTwoKittiesVariant.jpg|''Garfield: A Tale of Two Kitties'' (2006) ScreenHunter 21 Dec. 14 17.09.jpg|''Everyone's Hero'' (2006) Screen Shot 2017-04-18 at 4.43.04 PM.png|''Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan'' (2006) vlcsnap-2014-02-03-12h31m11s73.png|''Deck the Halls'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-09-23-20h53m00s87.png|''The Fountain'' (International, 2006) 20th Century Fox (new).jpg|''Eragon'' (2006) GW256H192.png|''Eragon'' (2006, video game) 20th Century Fox 2008 logo.png|''Reno 911!: Miami'' (US, 2007) vlcsnap-2014-02-03-12h27m12s4.png|''28 Weeks Later'' (2007) TCF FFROTSS1.png|''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007, A) TCF FFROTSS2.png|''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007, B) TCF FFROTSS3.png|''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' (2007, C) Live Free Or Die Hard (2007).png|''Live Free or Die Hard'' (2007) vlcsnap-2015-04-26-21h41m55s166.png|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007, A) vlcsnap-2015-04-26-21h42m22s127.png|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007, B) GW296H197.jpg|''The Simpsons Movie'' (2007, C) X6MVOgb1i-c4W2hUW1Ncfw17290.jpg|''The Seeker: The Dark is Rising'' (2007) vlcsnap-2013-09-07-00h29m18s209.png|''Hitman'' (US, 2007) 20thCentury Fox AATC 1.jpg|''Alvin and The Chipmunks'' (2007) vlcsnap-2016-06-17-07h59m57s847.png|''Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem'' (2007) Jumper_(2008).jpg|''Jumper'' (2008) Tcf horton hears a who.png|''Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who!'' (2008) TCF_shutter.png|''Shutter'' (2008) 20th Century Fox (2008).png|''Deception'' (2008) vlcsnap-2013-11-03-13h19m50s128.png|''The Happening'' (2008) vlcsnap-2014-02-03-12h33m26s150.png|''Space Chimps'' (2008) TCF the x files I want to believe.jpg|''The X Files: I Want to Believe'' (2008) GW1280H544.jpg|''Krabat'' (2008, Germany) Vlcsnap-2015-03-10-08h38m53s0.png|''Taken'' (2009) Tcf Night at the Museum Battle of the Smithsonian.png|''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' (2009) Fox Ice Age 3 (2D Version).jpg|''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (2D version, 2009) 12322619_551348738350874_5788841460924295949_o.jpg|''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs'' (3D version, 2009) vlcsnap-2013-09-14-23h59m25s221.png|''Post Grad'' (2009) 20th Century Fox All About Steve.png|''All About Steve'' (2009) m2Rns6BwZM-t-vPLWDeRZg10108.jpg|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakuel'' (Video game, 2009) TCF Fantastic Mr Fox.jpg|''Fantastic Mr. Fox'' (2009) vlcsnap-2016-06-17-08h01m01s981.png|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel'' (2009) 20th Century Fox 2009 logo.png|''Tooth Fairy'' (2010) GW504H282.jpg|''The Simpsons: MoneyBART'' (TV series, 2010) in-show Vlcsnap-2014-03-31-01h03m39s232.png|''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) Fright Night 2- New Blood (2013).png|''Fright Night 2: New Blood'' (2013) 20th Century Fox (Joy Ride 3).jpg|''Joy Ride 3: Roadkill'' (2014) 07542C33-5BCD-427F-9D4F-D61E9C5CD02A.jpeg|YouTube Profile Picture. 2009–present 2009–2013 Screen_Shot_2015-07-19_at_14.14.17.png|Blue Sky Studios environmental demo reel version 20th Century Fox 2010.jpg TCFOpenMatte2012.png|Open matte version TCF-2012-Open-Matte.jpg|Full open matte vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h40m23s160.png vlcsnap-2013-01-02-22h36m38s231.png vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h51m36s44.png vlcsnap-2013-12-06-08h30m49s229.png 20th Century Fox logo (1).jpg 20th Century Fox logo (2).jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-30-11h32m16s69.png Fullscreen TCF logo of 2009.png|Fullscreen version Fox Avatar 2009.jpg|''Avatar'' (2009) YeEb0LlKvUNBrXaMC2pi_A586969.jpg|''My Name Is Khan'' (International, 2010) Fox_logo_BigMommasLikeFatherLikeSon.jpg|''Big Mommas: Like Father Like Son'' (2011) _xO4xd3DJNThvabk0dNZDg293803 (1).jpg|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-04-13-12h52m35s166.png|''Rio'' (2011) WaterforElephants.jpg|''Water for Elephants'' (2011) X-Men_First_Class_(2011).png|''X-Men: First Class'' (2011) TCF_Mr_Popper's_Penguins.png|''Mr. Popper's Penguins'' (2011) TCF Klitschko (german).png|''Klitschko'' (German, 2011) vlcsnap-2013-09-23-20h51m01s62.png|''Monte Carlo'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-06-26-21h35m53s4.png|''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' (2011) TCF Big Year.png|''The Big Year'' (2011) 20thcenturyfox2009.png|''In Time'' (2011) vlcsnap-2016-06-17-08h01m41s949.png|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked'' (2011) 700430_1316570376237_500_206.jpg|''The Darkest Hour'' (International, 2011) tcf_red_tails.png|''Red Tails'' (2012) tcf_chronicle.png|''Chronicle'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-09-07-06h08m07s210.png|''Star Wars: Episode I – The Phantom Menace'' (1999, 2012 reissue) This_Means_War.png|''This Means War'' (2012) TCF Titanic 3d (international).png|''Titanic'' (International, 1997, 2012 reissue) TCF ausgerechnet sibirien.png|''Ausgerechnet Sibirien'' (German, 2012) 20th-century-fox-prometheus-variant-logo.jpg|''Prometheus'' (2012) vlcsnap-2014-01-07-13h46m43s63.png|''The Simpsons: The Longest Daycare'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-10h44m45s152.png|''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-20-09h38m43s113.png|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h12m12s81.png|''Won't Back Down'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h09m19s173.png|''Taken 2'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-19-09h11m06s189.png|''Chasing Mavericks'' (2012) The_Watch_2012.png|''The Watch'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-12h26m22s237.png|''Lincoln'' (2012) Life of Pi 2012.jpg|''Life Of Pi'' (2012) TCF PG.png|''Parental Guidance'' (2012) A Good Day To Die hard.png|''A Good Day to Die Hard'' (2013) 20th Century Fox The Croods.jpg|''The Croods'' (2013) 12 Rounds Reloaded (2013).png|''12 Rounds Reloaded'' (2013) The Marine 3 Homefront.png|''The Marine 3: Homefront'' (2013) Epic (2013).png|''Epic'' (2013) The Internship (2013).png|''The Internship'' (2013) The_Heat_(2013).png|''The Heat'' (2013) 2010 (75th anniversary logo) 20th 75th 01-0.jpg 20th 75th 02-0.jpg 20th Century Fox 75th Anniversary.png TCF75Years2010OM.PNG vlcsnap-2013-01-30-20h02m53s6.png|''Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief'' (2010) cXyy8n1m1RzKmGtsawe87Q30748.jpg|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2010) 20th Century Fox (Date Night).jpg|''Date Night'' (2010) Marmaduke.jpg|''Marmaduke'' (2010) ATeam2010.png|''The A-Team'' (2010) vlcsnap-2015-04-03-07h15m20s236.png|''Knight and Day'' (2010) Predators (2010).png|''Predators'' (2010) 20thCF (Ramona and Beezus).png|''Ramona and Beezus'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-09-09-01h54m44s157.png|''Avatar: Special Edition'' (2010) Machete (2010).png|''Machete'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-07-12-09h22m28s151.png|''Wall Street: Money Never Sleeps'' (2010) Tcf l&od.png|''Love & Other Drugs'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-08-11-17h58m42s162.png|''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader'' (2010) vlcsnap-2013-11-06-20h08m13s199.png|''Gulliver's Travels'' (2010) 2013–present vlcsnap-2013-09-27-08h11m39s166.png|Fullscreen version TCF-2013-Open-Matte.jpg|Open matte version vlcsnap-2013-07-17-04h24m51s14.png vlcsnap-2013-12-06-08h30m38s128.png TCFOpenMatte3.png 20131022003250!Turbo (2013).png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-04h27m07s119.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-07h47m33s52.png 20th-century-fox-movie-studios-logo-wallpaper.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-29-01h58m03s110.png 20th Century Fox Turbo.jpg|''Turbo'' (2013) The Wolverine 2013.png|''The Wolverine'' (2013) Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters (2013).png|''Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters'' (2013) Runner, Runner (2013).png|''Runner Runner'' (2013) The Counselor (2013).png|''The Counselor'' (2013) The Book Thief (2013).png|''The Book Thief'' (2013) Walking With Dinosaurs (2013).png|''Walking with Dinosaurs 3D'' (2013) Fox_The_Secret_Life_of_Walter_Mitty.jpg|''The Secret Life Of Walter Mitty'' (2013) Devil's_Due.png|''Devil's Due'' (2014) Fox The Monuments Men.jpg|''The Monuments Men'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2014-03-19-00h13m17s173.png|''Almost Home'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2014-08-04-01h17m50s229.png|''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2014-08-04-01h17m23s245.png|''Rio 2'' (2014) TCF_The_Other_Woman.png|''The Other Woman'' (2014) Fox X-Men Days Of Future Past.jpg|''X-Men: Days Of Future Past'' (2014) Fox The Fault in Our Stars.jpg|''The Fault In Our Stars'' (2014, A) Fox_Fault_in_our_stars_2.jpg|''The Fault In Our Stars'' (2014, B) TCFHow To Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|''How To Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) TCF RICO, OSKAR UND DIE TIEFERSCHATTEN (2014).png|''Rico, Oskar und die Tieferschatten'' (German, 2014) FoxLogoDOTPOTA.png|''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' (2014) Fox_Logo_Let's_Be_Cops_-_Reupload.png|''Let's Be Cops'' (2014) The_Maze_Runner_(2014).png|''The Maze Runner'' (2014) The Book Of Life 2014.jpg|''The Book Of Life'' (2014) penguiins of a.png|''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014) vlcsnap-2015-03-14-12h17m12s205.png|''Exodus: Gods and Kings'' (2014) 20th_Century_Fox_Night_At_The_Museum_3.jpg|''Night At The Museum: Secret Of The Tomb'' (2014) Taken 3 (2015) .png|''Taken 3'' (2015) 20th_Century_Fox_The_Longest_Ride.png|''The Longest Ride'' (2015) 20th_Century_Fox_Unfinished_Business.png|''Unfinished Business'' (2015) 20th Century Fox Home.jpg|''Home'' (2015) TCF Rico, Oskar Und Das Herzgebreche (2015).png|''Rico, Oskar Und Das Herzgebreche'' (German, 2015) I HATE POKTERGEISTR.png|''Poltergeist'' (2015) SpyMoveLogoTCF.png|''Spy'' (2015) Fox Paper Towns.jpg|''Paper Towns'' (2015) Fox_Fantastic_Four_1.jpg|''Fantastic Four'' (2015, A) Fox_Fantastic_Four_2.jpg|''Fantastic Four'' (2015, B) TCF Hitman Agent 47.jpg|''Hitman: Agent 47'' (2015) FoxMartian.jpg|''The Martian'' (2015) 20th Century Fox (Bridge of Spies).jpg|''Bridge of Spies'' (International, 2015) Temp_file_25082802_1454538956.jpeg|''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015) IceAgeShort.png|''Ice Age: Cosmic Scrat-tastrophe'' (2015) Fox Victor Frankenstein.jpg|''Victor Frankenstein'' (2015) vlcsnap-2016-06-17-08h02m50s634.png|''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip'' (2015) Fox Joy.jpg|''Joy'' (2015) 20th Century Fox Revenant.jpg|''The Revenant'' (2015) Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016).jpg|''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016) Tcf deadpool.png|''Deadpool'' (2016) TCF_eddie_the_eagle.png|''Eddie the Eagle'' (2016) Tcf The Other Side of the Door.png|''The Other Side of the Door'' (2016) Fox X-Men Apoloypse.jpg|''X-Men: Apocolypse'' (2016) Fox Independence Day Resurgence.jpg|''Independence Day: Resurgence'' (2016) Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates.jpg|''Mike and Dave Need Wedding Dates'' (2016) 20th Century Fox Ice Age Collision Course.jpg|''Ice Age: Collision Course'' (2016) TCF Morgan (2016).png|''Morgan'' (2016) TCF_Miss_Peregrine's_Home_For_Peculiar_Children.png|''Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children'' (2016) 20th Century Fox Trolls.jpg|''Trolls'' (2016) Fox Rules Don't Apply.PNG|''Rules Don't Apply'' (2016) Assassins_Creed.png|''Assassin's Creed'' (2016) TCF Why him.png|''Why Him?'' (2016) TCF Hidden figure.png|''Hidden Figures'' (2016) 20th_Century_Fox_ACFor_Wellness.png|''A Cure for Wellness'' (2017) 20th_Century_Fox_Logan_2017.png|''Logan'' (2017) The_Boss_Baby.png|''The Boss Baby'' (2017) TCF Snatched.png|''Snatched'' (2017) 20th_Century_Fox_DOAWK_The_Long_Haul.png|''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul'' (2017) 20th_Century_Fox_Alien_Covenant.png|''Alien: Covenant'' (2017) TCF Captian underpants.png|''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (2017) Tcf war of the planet of the apes (2017).png|''War of the Planet of the Apes'' (2017) Tcf kingman the golden circle.png|''Kingsman: The Golden Circle'' (2017) tcf the mountains between us.png|''The Mountain Between Us'' (2017) tcf Murder on the Orient Express.png|''Murder on the Orient Express'' (2017) tcf Ferdinand.png|''Ferdinand'' (2017) tcf greatest showman 2.png|''The Greatest Showman'' (2017, B) tcf the post (2017).png|''The Post'' (2017) tcf Condorito The Movie.png|''Condorito: La Película'' (2017, Latin America) 20th Century Fox - Maze Runner- The Death Cure (2018).png|''Maze Runner: The Death Cure'' (2018) 20th Century Fox Red Sparrow.png|''Red Sparrow'' (2018) 20th Century Fox (Love, Simon Variant).png|''Love, Simon'' (2018) Bandicam_2018-08-21_12-32-59-417.png|''Deadpool 2'' (2018) Bandicam 2018-10-10 23-53-32-209.png|''The Darkest Minds'' (2018) Tcf the predator (2018).png|''The Predator'' (2018) Category:20th Century Fox Category:Special logos Category:20th Century Studios Category:Disney Category:The Walt Disney Company